Erotyczne podboje Karin Uzumaki
by GravityLoL
Summary: Po tym jak Sasuke ją porzucił, Karin zostaje pojmana przez Konohę i trafia do więzienia. Tam dociera do niej kilka rzecze: Sasuke to gnój i nigdy nie powinna mu pomóc. Wraz z odwiedzinami Tsunade, sprawy przybierają niespodziewany obrót zdarzeń a Karin ma szansę na odkupienie win. LEMON, YURI, FUTA KARIN, HAREM,
1. Rozdział I

Kolejny eksperyment, tym razem napisany celowo, w ramach kolejnego treningu do nadchodzącego ficka. Spokojnie, Czerwień i Błękit jest kontynuowane, poporstu ostatnimi czasy zbereźne myśli chodzą mi po głowie i tyle. W tym rozdziale mamy Tsunade, jak myślicie, kto w następnym? Liczę na recki i ulubione, bardzo mi zależy na tym by się dowiedzieć by sceny były dość pikatne. A teraz kilka szybkich objaśnien terminów:

**Futanari** to wyrażenie często spotykanie w hentaiach, określające osobników którzy posiadają cechy obu płci, mówiąc pworst, najczęściej dziewczyny z penisem. Niektórych to kręci, niektórych nie, jeśli nie lubicie takich rzeczy, ten fick nie jest dla was. Poza azją jest to bardziej znane pod określeniem **Hermoafrodyta** , jeśli was to zainteresuje, internet waszym przyjacielem.

No, miłej i mam nadzieję, pikantnej lekturki.

-Karin - rozmowa

-_Tsunade _- myśli.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

_Więzienie_

-Ej, wstawaj, śniadanie!

-Ech, może tym razem będzie to coś zjadliwego …

_Ech…jakim cudem ja się tu znalazłam? No tak, ten gnój Sasuke pozbył się mnie jak ostatniego śmiecia. Cholerny kutas…_

Przez małą szufladkę w celi podano jej tacę z jakąś szarą papką, dwie kromki chleba i szklanką wody. Karin mozolnie podeszła do tacy, wzięła ją i usiadła z powrotem w kącie. Była wściekła na młodego Uchichę, była gotowa mu oddać wszystko, całą siebie a on ją potraktował jak śmiecia, przebijają ją na wylot swoim Chidori tylko dlatego że za nią znajdował się Danzo. Czerwonowłosa tknęła papkę kromką chleba na co papka zareagowała najpierw delikatnym wstrząsem a następnie odchyleniem i oklapnięciem.

_Świetnie, ich kucharz nie zna chyba nic innego. Co za syfiaste więzienie. W bazach Orochimaru był lepszy prowiant. Kurwa, kiedy ja się z stąd wyrwę? Siedzę tutaj już chyba z dwa tygodnie._

Godziny przepełnione zabawą z szarą papką mijają, aż w końcu do celi zagląda jeden ze strażników.

-Wstawaj i ogarnij się, Hokage-sama chce się z tobą widzieć.

_JEST! JEST! JEŚLI DOBRZE TO ROZEGRAM TO JUŻ WKRÓTCE BĘDĘ WOLNA!_

Karin w podskokach otrzepała się z kurzy, przełknęła ostatnią kromkę chleba a następnie wstała i poszła za strażnikiem, który zaprowadził ją do małego pokoju. Stół, dwa krzesła po przeciwnych stronach i mała lampka nad nimi. Nie spodziewała się fanfarów ale i tak było lepiej niż się spodziewała. Usiadła na krześle i czekała. Po chwili w drugich drzwiach pojawiła się kobieta z największym biustem jaki było dane młodej Kunoichi widzieć. Jej piersi były niczym arbuzy, na bank były to miseczki F albo podwójne D, miała szerokie biodra i pulchny, krągły tyłeczek. Miała na sobie ciemnozieloną kamizelkę pod którą znajdowała się biała koszulka na ramiączkach z dekoltem, ciemnoniebieskie spodnie do łydek i sandały na obcasie. Pośrodku czoła mały, fioletowy romb, piwne oczy i delikatna, czerwona szminka na ustach, blond włosy splecione w dwa kucyki.

- Witaj, jestem Tsunade, tutejsza Hokage. Ty jesteś Karin? – spytała kobieta siadając na krześle naprzeciw niej.

Karin rąbnęła pięścią w stół i poprawiła okulary krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-Zgadza się i mówię od razu że najpierw ja będę gadać. Chcę lepszego żarcia, łóżka i celi z większym oknem oraz pełnej toalety. Inaczej nie powiem nic!

Tsunade spojrzała na nią najpierw lekko zdezorientowana po czym wstała i zaczęła zmysłowo kroczyć ku niej. Była w jej guście. Karin miała krzykliwe, czerwone długie włosy, małe czerwone okulary i czerwone oczy, była drobna, mały biust i drobne biodra, wytarta fioletowa bluza i czarne szorty, nie była pięknością, jednak coś sprawiało że Tsunade chciała porwać ją tu i teraz.

Karin zauważyła zmianę nastroju i poczuła jak dziwne ciepło ją uderza. Poczuła jak wzrok Hokage wwierca się w nią niczym w masło. Hokage usiadła na skraju stołu bliżej niej i wygięła się wyrzucając do góry swój biust. Jej zapach natychmiast uderzył Karin, pachniała kobieco i bardzo seksownie.

-Wiesz, Konoha jest wioską bardzo przyjazną, potrafimy się odwdzięczyć za współpracę. – zaczęła Tsunade głosem pełnym pieszczoty by po chwili chwycić ją mocno za policzki i przyciągnąć do siebie. – Ale jeśli będziesz stawiać opór, będę bezlitosna i użyję każdej metody by wyciągnąć od ciebie te informacje. Wiem że zastawiłaś blokady na swoich zwojach pamięciowych a moi ludzie nie mają czasu na to by się z tobą użerać. – Tsunade rzuciła jej twarzą na stół a następnie wstała, obeszła stół tak by stać centralnie przed nią i postawiła nogę stole.

-Więc jak będzie?

-Heh, myślisz że się przestraszę jakiejś starej torby? – wyparskała Karin.

Wiedziała o co chodzi, ale w tę grę zawsze gra się we dwoje. Tsunade uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z rękawa czarny pejcz i parę kajdanek.

-Spytam raz jeszcze. Po dobroci czy na ostro?

_Czy ona serio myśli że mnie złamie? O rany, ale ona jest żałosna._

-A dawaj na ostro, stara wywłoko. – odpowiada Karin wstając z krzesła. - Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz póki nie spełnicie moich warunków, zresztą, **JA. LUBIĘ. NA. OSTRO**

Ostatnie słowa niemalże wyszeptała z dziką radością w głosie. Tsunade nie czekając podeszła do okularnicy i zaczęła ją namiętnie całować. Karin po sekundzie rozpłynęła się, otwierając swoje usta by Tsunade mogła je zbadać swoim językiem. Czerwonowłosa nie wiedziała co się dzieje, nigdy jeszcze tak szybko się nie rozpłynęła. Ich języki zaczęły się wić między sobą, jęki zaczęły uciekać z ich ust gdy w końcu musiały oderwać się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Karin opadła na krzesło z rozwartymi nogami, rękoma wyciągniętymi do tyłu i otwartymi ustami z wystającym językiem. Dyszała jak zwierzę, czuła że gdyby pocałunek potrwał jeszcze kilka sekund to już by doszła. Tsunade spojrzała na nią niczym drapieżnik na upolowaną zwierzynę i oblizała wargi które ułożyły się w diaboliczny uśmiech. Po chwili zrzuciła z siebie kamizelkę i spodnie, pokazując czarne majteczki w kwiecistym wzroku. Blondyna stanęła przed Karin tak, by jej muszelka znajdowała się zaraz przy jej ustach i chwycił jej głowę.

-Od dawna nie miałam okazji się zabawić. Lepiej byś mnie nie rozczarowała.

Karin nie wiedziała co się dzieje, nie kontaktowała, jej myśli i wszystko zostało zmiecione przez intensywny pocałunek Tsuande, zaczęła więc podążać za rozkazami starszej kobiety i rozpoczęła zabawę z jej muszelką. Chwytając za materiał, przesunęła majteczki na bok na tyle by zobaczyć jej szparkę. Była zadbana i wygolona, wydobywał się z niej słodki zapach, była już lekko wilgotna i trochę poczerniała. Sam oddech czerwonowłosej sprawiał że Tsunade była już podekscytowana. Karin zaczęła lizać płatki jej nowej pani, ssąc je i całując. Tsunade wygięła się w pół, jej wolna ręka poszybowała pod jej bluzeczkę i stanik, zaczynając bawić się z jej piersią podczas gdy druga przytrzymywała głowę Karin. Ta rozsunęła językiem jej płatki i zaczęła bawić się otworkiem wejściowym do szparki, która była już wilgotna od jej soczków i jej własnej śliny. Tsuande przeszył prąd a jej jęki zaczęły robić się dobrze słyszalne.

-Podoba ci się? Liż, wyliż mnie do czysta. – wysapała Tsunade pomiędzy jęknięciami.

Jęki i sapanie blondyny zmieszały się z mokrymi dźwiękami lizania, całowania i cmokania które wydobywały się z jej nóg przy pomocy głowy Karin. Ta nie wiedziała co robi, wiedziała tylko że ta cipka się jej podoba i że chce dać Tsunade jak najwięcej przyjemności. Zostawiając waginę Tsunade Karin przeniosła się do jej łechtaczki. Mały, drżący czerwony guziczek wyglądał jakby miał wystrzelić. Karin polizała go delikatnie, dostając oczekiwaną reakcję od blondyny którą był długi i głośny jęk i paznokcie wbijające się w jej głowę. Gdy Tsunade wydawała się ochłonąć po tym mini-orgazmie, Karin zaczęła przygryzać guziczek Tsunade, sprawiając że kobieta położyła na jej głowie drugą dłoń i jeszcze mocniej ją docisnęła do swojego ulubionego punktu.

-Oooch taaak! Właśnie tam! Baaardzo dobrze!

Karin jak oszalała zaczęła na zmianę lizać i przygryzać jej klejnocik, podczas gdy jej paluszki zaczęły zabawiać się ze szparką jej nowej koleżanki. Gdy jeden palec wszedł do środka, Tsunade poczuła przyjemny prąd rozchodzący się po jej ciele.

-Mmmm! Dobrze! Mocniej! Liż mnie więcej, wsadzaj więcej i mocniej!

Karin, zgodnie z poleceniem, podkręciła tempo, zmieniając miejsce ataku swoich ust i rąk. Teraz jej usta atakowały jej szparkę, podczas gdy rączka przyciskała jej szparkę. Jej soki wypływały z niej jak szalone, ledwo nadążała połykać ten słodkawy nektar. Tsunade poczuła zbliżający się orgazm i przycisnęła usta Karin do swojej małej łechtaczki.

-Zaraz dojdę! Wypij wszystko! Wszystko!

Zabawy Karin nie ustawały, lizała i ssała łechtaczkę swojej pani aż Tsunade wygięła się w idealny łuk, wbiła paznokcie w głowę Karin tak mocno jak tylko mogła i krzyknęła potężnie pozwalając wystrzelić swoim soczkom prosto w głodne usta swojej nowej niewolnicy. Karin połykała wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami, cały słodkawy płyn jaki wystrzeliwała cipka Tsunade, nie pozwalała ani kropelce się zmarnować. Gdy orgazm Tsunade dobiegł Końca, blondyna szarpnęła ostro za głowę Karin odciągając ją od jej brzoskwinki. Nie mogła złapać tchu, od dawna nie doszła tak mocno od samego lizania. Ta dziewczyna musi być genialną lesbijką albo niezwykłą bi.

-Byłaś naprawdę dobra, lizałaś jak dobra suczka. – pochwaliła ją Tsunade łapiąc ją za policzki i całując namiętnie, zbierając języczkiem swoją esencję z wnętrza jej ust.

Zawsze to lubiła, uwielbiała smak swojej własnej cipki w czyiś ustach. Gdy skończyła wylizywać Karin, zrzuciła z siebie koszulkę i czarny stanik a także przemoczone już majteczki, zostając w samych obcasach.

Karin nie wiedziała co się dzieje, nie dbała o to, była wykończona po lizaniu waginy Hokage, opadła z sił, nie wiedziała co si z nią za moment stanie, chciała jednego : **Więcej**.

Tsunade zaczęła rozbierać młodą Kunoichi, zdejmując z niej koszulę i szary stanik by uwolnić jej piersi. Nie były to takie potwory jak jej, były niczym poduszeczki, idealnie mieściły się w jej dłoniach, były idealne, jej sutki już sterczały na baczność dygocąc lekko. Tsunade chwyciła kajdanki, wzięła ręce za oparcie krzesła i złączyła kajdankami

-Czas na tortury. – oznajmiła Hokage biorąc do ust język swojej partnerki by go trochę possać a następnie pobawić się z jej piersiami.

-Wiesz, zawsze mi wypominano że moje piersi są dość duże. – zaczyna chwytając lewą pierś Karin. Dziewczyna podskakuje lekko mrucząc cicho. – Twoje wydają się być trochę z małe jak na mój gust ale są piękne w swojej postaci. Jesteś podobna do mojej uczennicy, tak swoją drogą. Zobaczmy czy podobnie smakujesz.

Biorąc lewą pierś do ust, Tsunade zaczęła ją ssać i przygryzać, smakując rudowłosą.

_Nawet smak taki sam. Muszę kiedyś zebrać je obie w jednym pokoju i się pobawić. To aż się prosi._

-Hokage-sama. – wypiszczała Karin gdy Tsunade chwyciła sutek między zęby i pociągnęła pierś do siebie. Hokage uklękła między jej nogami.

-Za mocno? Wybacz. – przeprosiła Tsunade kierując się teraz do prawej piersi i biorąc ją do ust.

Ssanie piersi przerwało dziwne uczucie między piersiami Tsunade, pochodziło ono z krocza Karin, zaciekawiona dziwnym wybrzuszeniem który pojawiło się w jej szortach, pociągnęła je w dół, by ujrzeć sporego kutasa wystającego z czerwonych majteczek Karin. Główka była już widoczna i lśniła od soczków.

-Łaaał! Co my tutaj mamy? Prawdziwy penis? – spytała zaciekawiona Tsunade biorąc go do dłoni.

Był gorący i gruby, jeszcze nawet nie będą w stanie pełnej erekcji Tsunade była zadziwiona, ten potwór miał około 15 cm, a nie był jeszcze całkiem twardy, jakim cudem zdołała go ukryć w tak małych szortach?

-Zostaw go… - wyszeptała Karin.

Dłoń Tsunade krążąca po jej dodatkowym przyrodzeniu była niesamowitym uczuciem, jej głowa osunęła się do tyłu a biodra zaczęły dogadywać się z rytmem Tsunade, ruszając się do przodu i do tyłu.

-Biedactwo, tak bardzo chcesz dojść? – spytała szyderczo dając główce kilka liźnięć i spoglądając na Karin.

Jęczała i dyszała głośno, jej język wystawał z otwartych szeroko ust a po ciele co chwila prąd wysyłany z jej penisa do mózgu. Nie trwało długo aż jej penis stanął na baczność i zadziwił Tsunade swoją pełną okazałością. Bez wątpienia był to największy penis jakiego widziała, wyglądał soczyście i przepysznie, mogła dostrzec na nim kilka malutkich żył pulsujących w rytmie z ciemnoczerwoną główką. Tsunade zdjęła do końca mokrusieńkie majteczki Karin by uwolnić na świat jej malutką myszkę. Dopiero teraz Tsunade zrozumiała, Karin nie była ani transwestytą tylko hermoafrodytką. Jej piczka pulsowała w równym rytmie z jej penisem, zamykając i otwierając swoje płatki. Penis wyrastał z jej łechtaczki, lecz bez jąder. Tsunade zawsze była zafascynowana tego typu kobietami z czysto medycznego punktu widzenia ale czuła że po dzisiejszym numerku to się zmieni.

-Mmm…pychota. – oznajmiła spoglądając ponownie na fiuta Karin.

Z ciekawości, wsadziła paluszek do szparki Karin a co ta zareagowała jękiem i ogromnym zatrzęsieniem się jej penisa. Była bardzo wrażliwa a oba narządy płciowe wyglądało na w pewien sposób połączone.

-Hmm…wygląda na to że mam ciekawy przypadek. – zaczęła Tsunade wyjmując paluszek z jej wnętrza a następnie go oblizując. - Jesteś naturalną hermoafrodytką?

- To Efekt uboczny jednego z eksperymentów Orochimaru. Jestem taka już od czterech lat. – wysapała Karin. – Chciałam go namówić by się tego jakiś pozbyć ale uznał że to może być kiedyś przydatne. Próbowałam sama się tego pozbyć ale nic z tego.

-I od czterech lat ten pyton jest z tobą nierozłączny?

-Tak Hokage-sama.

_Cholerny Orochimaru, zawsze byłeś porąbany i ohydny ale tym razem muszę ci przyznać że ten tutaj kawałek mięska wygląda obiecująco. _

- Bardzo chcesz dojść? – pyta Tsunade pozwalając na muśnięcie językiem główki, która jest już wystarczająco mokra od jej śliny i płynów. ( patrz opis ).

-Bardzo. – odpowiada natychmiast Karin.

Jej penis boli jak cholera, główka jest twarda że aż boli, tak bardzo chce dojść, zrobi wszystko byleby wystrzelić.

-W moją ciasną szparkę? – pyta pożądliwie Hokage.

-Tak. Chcę dojść ostro w twoją ciasną szparkę! Chcę byś mnie wydoiła! Zrobię wszystko! Proszę, pozwól mi wystrzelić!

-Więc powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz o Sasuke, Akatsuki i Madarze. – zażądała Tsunade patrząc na Karin. Rudowłosa wiła się z bólu, jej penis tak bardzo potrzebował pieszczoty i uwolnienia. Ból był nie do zniesienia.

_Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy. Cholera, tak bardzo chcę dojść, tak bardzo że aż boli, nigdy jeszcze nie był taki twardy. Wal się Sasuke, jebany gnoju, ty mnie zostawiłeś to ja zostawiam ciebie…_

-Sasuke planuje zniszczyć Konohę w zemście za Itachiego a Madara chce połączyć wszystkie Ogoniaste Bestie w jedną, za pomocą której zrealizuje projekt Księżycowe Oko, nic więcej nie wiem a teraz proszę, pozwól mi dojść! – wypłakała Karin

-Dobra dziewczynka. – odpowiedziała Tsunade biorąc Karin do ust, a następnie chwytając mocno dłonią nasadę, tak by dziewczyna nie wystrzeliła za wcześnie.

Zaczęła kręcić językiem wokół główki próbując ją zwilżyć tak bardzo jak tylko się da, chwytając dłonią wolną cześć i strzepując to czego nie dała rady chwycić do ust.

_Pulsuje jak szalona. Gdyby nie to że ją uciskam na dole, już pewnie dawno by skończyła. _

Ból Karin się nie zmieniał, mogła nawet powiedzieć że się zwiększał. Ciasne i mokre wnętrze ust Hokage sprawiało że jej chęć do wystrzelenia coraz bardziej rosła lecz pierścien z dłoni blondyny u nasady jej penisa sprawiał że nie mogła, nie mogła dojść. Pulsowanie doprowadzało ją do wrzenia, podobnie jak powolne ruchy Tsunade. Karin marzyła wręcz by chwycić Tsunade za te jej kucyki i wwiercić się w jej gardło tak głęboko jak to możliwe a następnie spuścić się jej prosto do żołądka a potem zerżnąć ją aż nie będzie w stanie złączyć nóg i skleić chociaż jednego słowa.

Tsunade smakowała penis powolnymi ruchami języka i dłoni, patrząc wciąż na błagającą wzrokiem Karin swoimi ponętnymi oczyma.

-Widzę że już ledwo wytrzymujesz. – powiedziała wstając od niej a następnie kładąc swój tors na stole i rozszerzając paluszkami swoją mokrą szparkę. Delikatnie potrząsnęła tyłeczkiem i zamruczała ponętnie, rzucając Karin pożądliwe spojrzenie. – Tak bardzo chcesz mnie zerżnąć? To chodź i weź swoją nagrodę.

W Karin coś się włączyło, dostała nagle nadludzkiej siły, rozerwała kajdanki, wstała i doskoczyła do blondyny ustawiając swojego penisa w linii prostej z jej szparką, by po sekundzie chwycić jej biodra i jedynym szybkim, płynnym ruchem dobić do końca cipki Tsunade, spuszczając się najmocniej jak potrafi na co zaskoczona blondyna odpowiedziała tym samym, rozbryzgując swoje soczki po ich nogach. Pokój wypełniły krzyki dwóch kobiet.

_Ta dziewczyna to potwór. Weszła we mnie i spuściła w moją macicę w jednym płynnym ruchu. Co to jest?!_

Gdy Karin skończyła pompować swoją spermę w Tsunade, blondyna wycieńczona opadła na stół, dysząc ciężko.

-Nie ma odpoczynku! – wydyszała Karin powoli wyciągając swojego potwora.

Tsunade nie mogła przestać krzyczeć, jej ścianki tak mocno przywarły do jej fiuta że nie chciały puścić, po chwili główka zatrzymała się przy wejściu i ponownie w potężnym, szybkim ruchu przedarła się przez nią znów całująć wejście do jej macicy, w której pływała sperma. Karin puściły wszelkie hamulce i zaczęła rżnąć Hokage jak burą sucz. Podniosła jej tors do góry i zaczęła całować po szyi, jedną ręką pieszcząc jej pierś. Tsunade zaczęła jęczeć niczym oszalała, dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze. Lata posuchy dzisiaj zostaną jej oddane z nawiązką.

-Ale jesteś ciasna, chcesz mnie wydoić? – spytała Karin robiąc na jej szyi kolejną malinkę.

-Ja nic nie poradzę! Jesteś taka wielka, gruba i gorąca że nie mogę przestać! – wysapuje pomiędzy jęknięciami blondyna.

Obie to wiedzą, cipka Tsunade jest pełna, wręcz przepełniona. Tsunade straciła już rachubę tego ile razy doszła, ta dziewczyna jest jak zwierzę w transie, wierci w niej ostro, mocno i szybko jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Sperma w macicy Tsunade przy każdym uderzeniu przelewa się z kąta w kąt, wywołując u Tsunade dodatkową rozkosz. Karin zaś czuje się jak w niebie. Teraz to wielka Hokage jest pod jej kontrolą, teraz to ona jest na górze i ją rżnie, rżnie jej ciasny kanalik i ma zamiar złożyć w niej cały ładunek spermy jaki miała w swoim ciele.

-Aaach, Tsunade-sama, dochodzę!

-Nie czekaj! Jestem już pełna, przeleje się!

Lecz Karin nie słuchała i po chwili następuje kolejne mocarne pchnięcie będące zwiastunem kolejnego ładunku spermy wystrzelonego w biedną macicę Tsunade która przepełniła się.

_Ta dziewczyna to potwór! Istny potwór! _Wykrzyczała w myślach Tsunade. Jej myśli zniknęły, wszystko było białe a w jej głowie tylko prymitywny instynkt. Więcej spermy, więcej kutasa. Jej usta się otwarły, oczy podjechały do góry, biodra zaczęły się trząść niekontrolowanie a język zaczął wystawać z ust. Karin powoli wyciągnęła swojego członka z wybielonej szparki Tsunade z głośnym „pop" gdy główka opuściła jej wnętrze, za czym poszła wylewająca się sperma którą przed kilkoma minutami w nią wpompowała.

-Kurwa, czemu pozwalasz mojej spermie się zmarnować? – spytała ostro Karin dając Tsunade potężnego klapsa w tyłek na co blondyna jęknęła z mieszaniną radości i bólu.

-Moja macica jest tak pełna że nie może jej wszystkiej połknąć, złamałaś ją. – wydyszała natychmiast Tsunade.

-Na kolana i ssij! – rozkazała natychmiast Karin zadając jej kolejnego klapsa tym razem drugi pośladek. Tsunade zamruczała, obróciła się i uklękła przed okularnicą której penis pomimo zwierzęcego rżnięcia wciąż był twardy.

-Taki piękny i pyszny. – zamruczała Tsunade lizać od nasady aż po koniuszek. Jej soczki i sperma Karin wymieszały się, dając ciekawy smak. Karin zamruczała i po chwili położyła dłoń na głowie blondyny.

-Obie wiemy że nie chcę takiego słabego show. Lepiej by twoje gardło było głębokie. – odpowiedziała Karin wpychając całą długość swojego kutasa do ust Tsunade. Blondyna zdziwiła się i w proteście położyła dłonie na biodrach Karin próbując jakoś ją odepchnąć, jednak uścisk na jej głowie był silny. Czuła go w przełyku i czuła jak główka pulsuje jej głęboko w gardle. _Ta dziewczyna to istna bestia! Ten kutas jest ogromny! Jeśli spuści się we mnie teraz to nie dam rady bez niego żyć! _

-O rany, twoja buźka jest taka ciasna. – wysapała Karin napawając się nową sensacją.

Ciepła, ciasna dziurka która zaciskała się niekontrolowanie na jej fiucie była czymś zupełnie nowym. Czuła jej gładkie policzki po bokach na końcu jej drąga i języczek który próbował owinąć się wokół intruza.

– Cholera, chyba zaraz znowu dojdę! – syknęła rudowłosa zaczynając trząść biodrami.

Przerażona Tsunade zaczęła krzyczeć lecz na próżno. Nie minęło dwadzieścia sekund a Karin wycofała penisa z jej ust aż do główki i zaczęła strzelać swoim nasieniem prosto w Tsunade której krzyki zostały zduszone przez spermę w jej ustach. Karin była w siódmym niebie, trzy potężne orgazmy jeden za drugim były tym czego potrzebowała. Tsunade zaś próbowała nie utonąć w morzu spermy jakie pompowała w nią Karin. _Ile ty tego masz?! Wpompowałaś we mnie chyba cały litr! _Tsunade delikatnie acz łapczywie połyka spermę Karin by po chwili oblizać główkę i raz jeszcze obciągnąć go od nasady aż do główki, zbierając wszystkie pozostałości spermy. Karin jedynie zajęczała głośno widząc gest blondyny i gdy była już czysta i pusta, wyjęła go z jej ust z głośnym „pop". Karin spojrzała na nią i była zadowolona ze swojego dzieła. Hokage wyglądała jakby zgwałciło ją całe stado, jej biodra wciąż się trzęsły a spomiędzy nóg wciąż wypływała jej sperma, jej usta szeroko otwarte z wystawionym językiem łapczywie łapały powietrze.

-Chcesz naszyjnik, Hokage sama? – spytała Karin.

Tsunade rozwarła tylko bardziej usta i wysunęła język wydając przy tym erotyczny jęk. Karin uśmiechnęła się wściekle i zaczęła w wariackim tempie go trzepać.

-Użyj swoich wielkich cycków. No dalej. – rozkazała Karin.

Tsunade uniosła się i ścisnęła swoje piersi ustawiając je tak by penis Karin mógł gładko pomiędzy nie wejść co po chwili się stało. Karin przeszył kolejny dreszcz związany z kolejnym doznaniem. Gorąco, ciasno, jak w cipce. Jej biodra zaczęły się szybciej poruszać, rżnąć jej piersi tak jak przed kilkoma minutami robiły to z jej szparką. Główka co chwila pojawiała się i znikała a Tsunade muskała językiem czubek kiedy tylko zdołała, dając Karin kolejny dreszczyk, Po chwili jej kutas zaczął się powiększać i pulsować.

-Oszzzzz tak! Dobra!

Karin wyjęła penisa z olbrzymich piersi Tsunade i zaczęła go wściekle trzepać, na co blondyna tylko otworzyła szeroko usta, ściskając mocno piersi by ani kropelka nie spadła na podłogę. Po chwili Karin wystrzeliła swój czwarty ładunek na twarz i piersi blondyny, pokrywając ją w stróżkach spermy które utworzyły przeźroczysto –biały naszyjnik. Karin opadła wykończona na krzesło czując jak brakuje jej powietrza. Była wykończona i czuła że ledwo dyszy, po chwili poczuła jak Tsunade zmysłowo doczłapuje się do jej twarzy by ją namiętnie pocałować, po czym Karin zemdlała.

****Trochę później****

Karin powoli dochodziła do siebie i zaczynała się budzić. Gdy otworzyła oczy i znalazła obok swojego futona okulary, dostrzegła że nie jest już w więzieniu. Była w mieszkaniu, dość przestronnym jednak zagraconym, wszędzie leżały teczki z dokumentami i pojedyncze kartki.

-Gdzie ja jestem?

-W moim domu. – odpowiada znany głos.

Rozglądając się za jego źródłem dostrzega Tsunade obserwującą ją zza biurka pod oknem.

-A co ja tu robię? – spytała drapiąc się po głowie.

Tsunade wstała i spokojnym krokiem podeszła do niej i uklęknęła przed nią, gładząc dłonią jej policzek.

-W zamian za cenne informacje postanowiłam złagodzić twoją karę. Wyjdziesz z więzienia ale trafisz pod opiekę mojej zaufanej kunoichi dopóty dopóki nie uznamy że nie masz żadnych złych celów i nadajesz się do życia w wiosce.

-Łał dzięki. – odpowiada nieśmiało Karin onieśmielona wzrokiem Hokage.

-Nie, to ja dziękuję. – przerwała jej Tsunade składając na jej ustach gorący pocałunek. – Za najlepsze przesłuchanie w moim życiu.

Blondyna wstała i podeszła do biurka z którego rzuciła jej komplet nowych ubrań. Pomarańczowa bluzka na krótki rękawek, czarne szorty i sandały na obcasie.

-Jeśli chcesz możemy kiedyś powtórzyć. – zaproponowała Hokage z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. – Możemy nawet zaprosić kilka koleżanek.

O ile wizja orgii sprawiła Karin ogromną radość, to teraz nie chciała niczego innego aniżeli dobrze zjeść, wziąć prysznic i w końcu dobrze się wyspać.

-Może kiedy indziej Hokage-sama. – odpowiada stając przed nią i poprawiając okulary.

-Coś ci powiem. Ta rzecz powstała by niewolić kobiety. Każda która raz go posmakuje, nie puści, uważaj z kim wojujesz, bo może cię to przerosnąć.

-Spokojnie, jakoś damy radę. – odpowiada Karin z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

-Nim cię przedstawię twojej nowej towarzyszce, chcę wiedzieć, co zamierzasz?

W więzieniu Karin długo myślała nad tym pytaniem. Co teraz, kiedy Sasuke ją porzucił jak śmiecia? Co ma teraz robić? Juugo i Suigetsu pewnie o niej zapomnieli i poszli w swoją stronę. Została sama. Tutaj dają jej szansę na świeży start. Czemu by nie spróbować?

-Chcę zacząć normalne życie. Nie wiem jeszcze co dokładnie chcę robić ale wiem że Sasuke to jeden wielki kutas i żałuję że mu pomagałam!

Ostatnie słowa Karin niemalże wykrzyczała ku zadowoleniu Tsunade która uśmiechała się zaciekawiona.

-No dobrze. Poznaj swoją współlokatorkę. Wejdź!

* * *

Mam nadzieję że się podobało, tym którzy jeszcze nie odgadli kto się pojawi w następnym rozdziale, chodzi o Sakurę. Dalej jednak kolejka jest otwarta, jeśli macie jakąś żeńską postać z Naruto którą chcielibyście zobaczyć, napiszcie o tym w recenzji albo na PW. Mam nadzieję że się wszystkim podobało, jeśli macie jakieś porady, chętnie je przyjmę.


	2. Rozdział II

Mój najdłuższy rozdział w ogóle jak dotąd. Starałem się w nim upchać tyle ile mogłem, dlatego ma on blisko 5000 znaków! ( bez autorskich notek ). Na końcu lista kolejności kolejnych dziewczyn z Naruto które się pojawią w ficku.** Miłego czytania **i dogadzania.

* * *

**Rozdział II**

_Współlokatorka_

-Ugh…Ale jestem głodna…

Karin jęcząc wstała z łóżka. Z początku, niedobudzona, nie mogła się zorientować gdzie się znajduje, po chwili jednak uderzyły ją wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru

****WSPOMNIENIE****

-Wejdź! – krzyknęła Tsunade siedząc za biurkiem.

Do środka weszła Sakura w czerwonej rozpinanej koszulce z białymi krótkimi rękawkami i ciemno-niebieskiej spódniczce, miała czarne sandały na obcasach które kończyły się dopiero pod kolanami. Różowowłosa spojrzała na Karin i w dosłownie jednej chwili obie poczuły do siebie nienawiść.

-Nie, nie, nie nie! Tsunade-sama! Wszyscy byle nie ona! – zaprotestowała Sakura spoglądając na swoją mistrzynię a ręką wskazując na Karin.

-Serio, Hokage –sama?! Nie ma nikogo innego żeby mnie pilnował niż ta balonówa? – prychnęła Karin krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-Widzę że się znacie. – zachichotała Tsunade znad biurka - Cóż, to dobrze ale żeby dopełnić formalności, Kain, to Sakura Haruno, będziecie razem mieszkać przez jakiś czas więc dogadujcie się.

-Shisou, domagam się zamiany! Nie ma mowy bym zajmowała się tą wywłoką! – warknęła Sakura na co Karin rzuciła różowowłosej zawistne spojrzenie.

-Wywłoce?!

-Dziewczyny, spokojnie. Coś wam powiem, ja was nie proszę ani nie błagam, TO JEST ROZKAZ DO CHOLERY JASNEJ! A teraz podajcie sobie dłonie.

Głośne ryknięcie Tsunade sprawiło że dziewczyny westchnęły i od niechcenia podały sobie dłonie.

-No, to by było na tyle. Możecie iść. Wpadnę do was w ciągu tygodnia.

****Koniec wspomnienia****

-Raacja, utknęłam pod jednym dachem z tą balonówą. – westchnęła Karin wstając i przeciągając się.

Miała na sobie luźną, czarną koszulkę nocną i czarne figi. Jej włosy znajdowały się w artystycznym nieładzie a Okulary były lekko przekrzywione. Pokój który zajmowała był w miarę przestronny. Łóżko, dwa okna, komoda, szafa, małe biurko, lustro i półka z książkami i zwojami. Na szczęście komoda z ciuchami była pełna, więc nie musiała się martwić o ciuchy. Chwyciła rzeczy które nie wydawały się jej wygodne, wzięła swój ręcznik, wsadziła rzeczy pod pachę i wyszła z pokoju. Pokój jej i Sakury znajdowały się naprzeciwko, łazienka zaś, na końcu piętra. W połowie drogi zauważyła że drzwi od łazienki otwierają się, wychodzi z nich nie kto inny jak balonówa z ręcznikiem na ramionach w różowym szlafroku.

-Dobry prysznic to jest to. Dzień dobry KaAAA! CO TO JEST?!

-Co? – spytała zaspana okularnica zadziwiona reakcją swojej lokatorki która zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy.

-T-TO COŚ MIĘDZY TWOIMI NOGAMI! – odpiskuje Sakura wskazując palcem na jej krocze.

Nieprzytomna Karin spogląda w dół by dostrzec wystający z jej bielizny kawałek penisa którego główka skierowana była ku niebu. Niepewna tego czy należy do niej, zarzuca delikatnie biodrami a jej penis zaczyna kiwać się, podążając za śladem jej bioder.

-Aaa to, to nic, tylko poranny drąg, to samo zniknie. – odpowiada Karin ziewając.

-Nie o to mi chodzi! Jesteś dziewczyną! Skąd masz p-p-penisa!? Jesteś transwestytą!?

Znużona Karin ściąga swoje figi jednym szybkim ruchem ręki do poziomu kolan na co Sakura czerwona niczym cegła zasłania oczy.

-Posłuchaj, to jeden z efektów ubocznych eksperymentów tego czuba Orochimaru, jestem normalną dziewczyną której łechtaczka zmieniła się w penisa, cipkę dalej posiadam i działa całkiem sprawnie, wiesz, okres i te sprawy….

-PODCIĄGNIJ TE GACIE! I ZRÓB COŚ Z TYM! – wykrzykuje Sakura mijając ją z zamkniętymi oczyma i schodząc na parter w tempie szybszym niż chciała, co zaowocowało ominięciem jednego schodka i sturlaniem się Sakury ze schodów.

-A ta co taka głośna z samego rana? – jęczy okularnica podciągając figi. – Ludzie dopiero wstają a ta się drze jak porąbana…

Karin kładzie swoje ciuchy i ręcznik na toaletce nieopodal prysznica, po czym rozbiera się i wrzuca swoje brudne ciuchy do kosza na pranie. Korzystając z wolnej chwilki, spogląda w wielkie lustro wiszące obok prysznica. Jej ciało jest smukłe i ma tą pożądaną przez facetów figurę klepsydry, jej piersi nie są może wielkie ale nie sprawiają jej problemów, podobnie jej tyłeczek, mimo że płaski to jednak na swój sposób pulchniutki i jeśli się postara, potrafi nim zatrząść. Problem stanowi jedynie ten wielki, nabrzmiały...

-Penis. – rzuciła Karin patrząc na dodatkowe przyrodzenie w całej swej okazałości. - Kurwa, mogłam mieć tak fajne efekty uboczne tych eksperymentów, jak jakieś skradzione kekei genkai albo powiększone rezerwy chakry albo super siłę, ale nie, Karin musiała dostać wielkiego penisa który co chwila staje na baczność gdy zobaczy jakąś fajną szparkę. Ech… trudno jest być lesbijką z tym dziadostwem.

Kończąc litanię, Karin weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła wodę. Ciepły prysznic po dwóch tygodniach więziennych wygód był tym czego jej potrzeba, nie wspominając o łazience z pełnym wyposażeniem, czyli prysznicem i wanną oraz całą gamą kosmetyków. Karin chwyciła szamponów który, według naklejki, miał nadać jej włosom zapach truskawek oraz puszystość. Chociaż na moment poczuła się znów człowiekiem, kobietą. Spojrzała w dół i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła że jej przyrodzenie się skurczyło. Zadowolona Karin wyszła spod prysznica cała w skowronkach i ubrana w nowe ciuchy, zeszła na dół czując smaczne zapachy i skwierczenie dobiegające z kuchni w której stała Sakura. Różowowłosa miała na sobie czerwoną koszulkę na krótki rękawek i czarne spodenki.

-A co tam jest na śniadanko, moja ulubiona współlokatorko? – spytała Karin śpiewającym głosem rzucając się z uściskiem na różowowłosą.

-Pozbyłaś się tego…

-Porannego drąga? Tak, szam zszedł podczas prysznica. Chcesz zobaczyć?

-NIGDY W ŻYCIU! – odkrzykuje Sakura odpychając Karin. – Na śniadanie będzie jajecznica, co do obiadu, zjemy u moich rodziców. Lepiej się zachowuj.

-Proszę cię, te rady to nie do mnie, bo ja, jestem mistrzynią dyplomacji. – odpowiada dziewczyna z szczerząc się.

-A to przedstawienie z rana jest tego dowodem? – odgryza się natychmiast Sakura rzucając jej chłodne spojrzenie.

-Mam twardy sen kiedy wiem że nie jestem na misji. – odszczekuje się Karin zakładając ręce za głowę.- Pozatym, nie wyspałam się tak dobrze chyba już od kilku lat.

-Ciszę się że masz taki dobry humor. – odpowiada jej Sakura w końcu uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Hej, jesteś uczennicą Hokage, prawda? – spytała Karin.

-Tak, Hokage-sama trenuje mnie już blisko trzy lata, czemu pytasz?

-A tak tylko. Liżecie się czasem?

-JESTEŚ NAJBARDZIEJ ZBOCZONĄ I NIEPOPRAWNĄ DZIEWUCHĄ JAKĄ ZNAM!

***Kilka godzin później, dom Sakury***

-Kaa-chan, Otou-san, to moja przyjaciółka i współlokatorka, Karin. Będę się nią zajmować przez jakiś czas.

Obiad u państwa Haruno zaczął się od przedstawienia gościa. Mebuki i Kizashi spojrzeli na czerwonowłosą. Miała na sobie czarne spodnie do kostek i fioletową koszulkę na krótki rękawek z małym dekoltem. Dla pewności że jej „mały gość" nie wyskoczy nagle w środku obiadu, Karin założyła bokserki i przywiązała go bandażem do nogi, w ten sposób była pewna że nawet gdyby naszły ją brudne myśli, sytuacja będzie mniej krępująca aniżeli normalnie.

Kobieta o blond włosach z grzywką i zielnych oczach podeszła do Karin. Była ubrana w białą koszulkę z bufiastymi rękawkami i ciemnozieloną spódnicę. Karin i kobieta podały sobie dłonie.

-Witaj, jestem Mebuki, mama Sakury, a to jest mój mąz, Kizashi.

Mebuki wskazała na postawnego mężczyznę. Miał on ciemnoróżowe włosy i bokobrody w kształcie litery „L" kończące się w okolicach kącika ust. Jego oczy były jasno-niebieskie.

-Witaj w domu Haruno, Karin-chan. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. – powitał ją Kizashi klepiąc ją delikatnie po ramieniu.

-Na obiad będzie duszona wieprzowina z dynią a na deser tarta letki dyniowe. – oznajmiła Mebuki zakładając czerwony fartuch kucharski.

-Łał, same frykasy. – zapiszczała Karin robiąc uradowaną minę.

-Sakura, weź Karin do swojego pokoju, zawołam was jak obiad będzie gotowy.

-Dobrze Kaa-chan.

***Pokój Sakury***

-Kaa-chan i Otou-san cię polubili. – oznajmiła Sakura siedząc na fotelu przy swoim biurku.

Pokój Sakury był… mały. Łóżko, szafka, mała komódka po jednej stronie ściany, po lewej zaś większa komódka ze zdjęciami i duże lustro, pośrodku pokoju przy łóżku znajdowało się biurko.

-Cieszę się. Jesteś Chuninem, zgadłam? – spytała Karin siadając na łóżku różowowłosej.

-Tak, egzamin zdałam półtora roku temu. – odpowiedziała Sakura patrząc na zdjęcie nad łóżkiem. Była na nim z rodzicami, miała na sobie kamizelkę wioski liścia. - Łatwo było. Czemu pytasz?

-Taka ciekawość. Ja oficjalnie jestem wciąż geninem. – westchnęła Karin.

-Uciekłaś ze swojej wioski, prawda? –spytała Sakura. Karin położyła się na łóżku z rozwartymi ramionami, westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

-Tak, urodziłam się w Iwagakure i oficjalnie należałam do Trawy aż nie pojawił się Orochimaru. Wtedy zdecydowałam się za nim pójść, powiedział że jestem wyjątkowa i inne takie bzdety. Zaczarował mnie.

-A twoi rodzice? Nie wkurzyli się?

-Nie miałam rodziców. Jestem sierotą. – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia okularnica.

_Tak samo jak Naruto…_ pomyślała Sakura. Karin ciągnęła swoje wspomnienia.

-Moich rodziców po moich narodzinach zabito, nie wiem czemu. Ja się uchowałam bo jakiś miły gość postanowił mnie przygarnąć. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wszyscy z czerwonymi włosami mieli być zabici, jednak mnie kazano oszczędzić. Jako że byłam dzieckiem, wioska postanowiła mi wyprać mózg i zrobić ze mnie prawdziwą Kunoichi Iwagakure z krwi i kości. Nie wiesz o tym, ale obie brałyśmy udział w egzaminie na chinina który rozgrywał się tej wiosce. Byłam wtedy jeszcze w Amegakure, dostałam się do etapu ze zwojami i …cóż, ja i moja drużyna daliśmy ciała. Jednak to właśnie wtedy poznałam Sasuke. Kiedy reszta mojej drużyny padła, chwyciłam zwój i zaczęłam uciekać, jednak się potknęłam. Kiedy myślałam że już mnie mają, Sasuke pojawił się z nikąd i ich pokonał.

Sakura zmarkotniała na wspomnienie o młodym Uchiha. Karin wstała i przeciągnęła się.

-Po tym jak odpadłam z Egzaminu przyszedł Orochimaru i mnie zbajerował. Dołączyłam do niego i pomagałam mu przez lata w badaniach. Do czasu aż Sasuke go nie zabił i mnie nie zwerbował, bym pomogła mu w zabiciu Itachiego. Po zabicu Itachiego pokazał się ten gościu w masce, powiedział mu prawdę o Itachim. Sasuke zdecydował że zmiażdży Konohę i zabije Danzo. Tego drugiego już dokonał.

Karin widząc Sasuke w poważnym dołku, kucnęła przed nią i położyła jej dłoń na kolanie.

-Posłuchaj, wiem że jest ci trudno, że Sasuke był twoim kumplem z drużyny i tak dalej. Jednak pozwól że powiem ci smutną prawdę, którą pewnie już wiesz ale nie chcesz zaakceptować. Sasuke to zimny drań. Jego już nie obchodzi twoje uczucie do niego ani to czy ktoś się o niego martwi. On chce zemsty. Jeśli dalej będziesz go kochać, będziesz się tylko krzywdzić. Wiem że to trudne, ale musisz pozwolić mu odejść.

Sakura spojrzała na Karin. Czerwonowłosa patrzyła na nią z nadzieją że jej przesłanie do niej dotarło.

-Ale… ale Naruto… on wciąż chce go odzyskać…dla mnie…dlatego…

-Naruto? Ten blondasek z którym walczył Sasuke? – spytała Karin niepewna.

-Tak. Kiedy Sasuke odszedł z wioski, popędził za nim dla mnie, złożył mi obietnicę… której oboje żałujemy. Od tamtej pory oboje jak głupi trenowaliśmy. Oboje próbowaliśmy być silniejsi, jednak żadne z nas nawet nie dało rady zadrapać Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, Karin-chan! Obiad!

***Mieszkanie Karin i Sakury***

-Kurde, czuję się okropnie. – westchnęła Karin leżąc w swoim łóżku.

Od kiedy Karin wspomniała i opowiedziała jej o Sasuke, różowowłosa złapała potężnego doła. Na obiedzie u rodziców starała się zachować pozory, jednak kiedy tylko wróciły do mieszkania, Sakura zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodziła z niego. Karin spojrzała na zegarek.

_To już jedenasta wieczór, a ona wciąż tam siedzi…_ Karin usiadła i spojrzała w dół. Jej wolny teraz penis wystawał z jej czarnych bokserek. Karin rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i westchnęła. _Nareszcie się na coś przydasz, ty dziadzie jeden._ Westchnęła Karin układając swojego członka w bokserkach i wyszła z pokoju, w celu do udania się na rozmowę z jej lokatorką.

Karin zapukała do drzwi Sakury.

-Ej, balonówa, żyjesz?

Cisza.

-Hej, wszystko gra?

Znów, Sakura nie odpowiedziała. Karin nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Pokój Sakury był taki sam jak jej, ona sama zaś siedziała w czerwonym podkoszulku i szarych szortach na łóżku z podkurczonymi nogami aż po podbródek. W pokoju panował mrok, który był rozpraszany przez światło księżyca. Karin usiadła przed nią z pocieszającym uśmiechem i chwyciła jej dłoń. Sakura patrzyła na nią, jej wzrok był pusty.

-Posłuchaj, wiem że się zadręczasz, ale to nic nie da. Musisz odpuścić, inaczej będzie cię to wykańczać psychicznie do końca życia.

-Jak możesz tak mówić. Przecież ty też go kochałaś. – powiedziała cicho.

-Tak, to prawda. Jednak… jednak kiedy przebił mnie Chidori tylko po to aby dostać Danzo… postanowiłam dać sobie spokój. – westchnęła Karin gładząc dłonią miejsce przebicia na jej klatce piersiowej.

Karin zdjęła swoją koszulkę, odsłaniając przed Sakurą swoje piersi i bliznę. Purporo-fioletowo-czerwoną bliznę. Karin chwyciła dłoń Sakury i położyła ją na bliźnie. Sakura nieprzytomnie spojrzała na to miejsce. Było tuż nad jej lewą piersią, za którą znajdowało się serce. Sasuke przebił ją na wylot bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów, co więcej, chciał a nawet rozkazał jej ją dobić. Blizna była chropowata w dotyku. Karin delikatnie syknęła.

-Boli? – spytała Sakura patrząc na czerwonowłosą.

-Każdego dnia. – odpowiedziała Karin lekko czerwona. – Posłuchaj, nie wiem czemu ale nie chcę byś tak skończyła. Ty także wiesz że tego nie chcesz. To cię zniszczy

Po chwili Sakura spuściła znów nos na kwintę i powiedziała słowa których Karin się nie spodziewała.

-Karin… pomóż mi. Spraw bym o tym nie myślała. Proszę cię, pomóż mi.

_Kurczę… nie mogę patrzeć jak tak cierpi. Muszę to zrobić…_

-Jesteś tego pewna? – spytała Karin łapiąc ją za policzek, po czym delikatnie podniosła jej głowę tak by kunoichi z Konohy patrzyła na nią. Sakura roniła łzy ze wzrokiem pełnym bólu.

-Proszę, chcę zapomnieć. Nieważne co to będzie, chcę zapomnieć. Po prostu to zrób.

-Tylko kiedy rano się obudzimy, nie zabij mnie. – szepnęła Karin po czym pocałowała swoją lokatorkę.

Sakura na początku podskoczyła i chciała odepchnąć Karin, jednak to ciepło jakie czuła od jej pocałunku koiło ból w jej sercu, to było jak niebiańskie lekarstwo, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała. Po chwili Karin pogłębiła pocałunek a Sakura w końcu na niego odpowiedziała. Sakura i Karin opadły na łóżko, ich dłonie złączyły się.

-Karin, ja dziwnie się czuję. – wyszeptała Sakura cała czerwona i przerażona przerywając pocałunek.

-Daj się ponieść. Uleczę cię. – odpowiedziała szeptem Karin muskając jej wargi po czym znów zaczęła ją całować. Sakura zajęczała cicho i pozwoliła by Karin zajęła się jej kuracją.

Wolna dłoń okularnicy wystrzeliła w kierunku piersi lokatorki. Ku zażenowaniu Sakury i uciesze Karin, nie było stanika a sutki były już sterczące. Zaczęła je ściskać i ciągnąć lekko. Sakura delikatnie się wygięła i zajęczała w usta Karin. Sakura nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jej ciało zaczynało się rozpalać w jej wnętrzu zrodziło się pożądanie, głodne większej pieszczoty ze strony czerwonowłosej. Po chwili Karin przerwała pocałunek i zdjęła z Sakury koszulkę, odsłaniając jej piersi. Nie były duże, była to miseczka B o małym rozmiarze, jednak Karin to nie przeszkadzało. Jej sutki sterczały i były pięknego, różowego koloru. Wyglądała pięknie w świetle księżcya.

-Jesteś piękna. – oznajmiła Karin nachylając się by ją pocałować delikatnie w usta. – Teraz zaczniemy kurację. – po tych słowach pocałunki Karin zaczęły zjeżdżać niżej.

Podbródek, szyja, obojczyk i klatka piersiowa. Delikatnie muśnięcia i okazjonalne malinki sprawiały że Sakura wydawała ciche piski i pojękiwania, które zachęcały Karin do dalszej zabawy. Gdy Karin dotarła do jej cycuszków, jej głowa powędrowała do lewej piersi i zaczęła ją ssać i lizać, zaś lewa dłoń do prawej i zaczęła bawić się jej sutkiem.

-Ka-karin! Aaah!

-Twoim słabym punktem są twoje cycuszki? – spytała Karin z sutkiem pomiędzy zębami. – Ciekawe.

-N-nie. Po porstu…to mój pierwszy raz. – wysapała Sakura cała czerwona na twarzy.

-Dałaś mi swój pierwszy raz? Cóż… w takim wypadku upewnię się że będzie wyjątkowy.

Karin wróciła do zabawy piersiami. Gdy była pewna że Sakura jest oddana rozkoszy pochodzącej z jej piersi, jej wolna ręka wsunęła się delikatnie pod jej szorty i majteczki, zaczynając bawić się w jej kobiecością. Po drodze poczuła kilka gładkich włosków nad jej łechtaczką.

-AAAH! Karin!

Karin, która w tej chwili uśmiechała się diabelsko, rzuciła Sakurze ponętne spojrzenie. Twarz różowowłosej była czerwona, miała w oczach łzy a z jej ust wydobywały się jęki. Czuła się dobrze, wręcz niewyobrażalnie dobrze. Nigdy nie czuła się tak dobrze gdy się masturbowała, zawsze myślała że jej pierwszy raz będzie z Sasuke albo, w ostateczności, z Naruto, jednak teraz zastanawiała się, czy którykolwiek z nich byłby tak żywiołowy i wiedział czego potrzebuje jej ciało tak jak wiedziała to Karin. Po chwili Karin zamieniła piersi, teraz jaj głowa spoczywała na prawej a lewa ręka zabawiała się lewą, prawa zaś powędrowała do cipuszki Sakury, do której wsunęła delikatnie jeden palec.

-AAAHHN!

Sakura zajęczała głośno unosząc biodra do góry.

-Jesteś już mokra. Czyżby podniecało cię to? – spytała Karin przerywając na moment pieszczotę i patrząc uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na dziewczynę.

-N-nie! Ja nie jestem zdzirą!

-Serio? Bo ta tutaj dziurka mówi inaczej.

Karin oderwała się od jej piersi i pocałowała ją znów, ściągając z niej szorty i majteczki. Sakura leżała teraz przed nią całkowicie naga i czerwona na twarzy, z zamkniętymi nogami i dłonią zasłaniającą swoją kobiecość. Karin oblizała wargi językiem z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy. Patrzyła na zawstydzoną Sakurę jak na zwierzynę, którą właśnie upolowała._ Miodzio._

-Mam kontynuować? – spytała namiętnie.

-T-tak. – odpowiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna.

-To rozsuń nogi.

-Nie.

-Dlaczego?

Sakura spojrzała na nią i jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła, po czym znów odwróciła wzrok.

-Skoro ja jestem naga to ty też powinnaś.

Karin lekko się zdziwiła jej żądanie ale gdy spojrzała w dół zauważyła dość duże wybrzuszenie w jej kroczu.

-No dobrze. Skoro tego chcesz. – odpowiedziała Karin spełniając jej żądanie.

Szybkim ruchem zdjęła swoje zielone bokserki i rzuciła je w kąt. Jej penis, szczęśliwy z wolności, momentalnie zaczął podnosić się do góry. Sakura lekko pisnęła gdy zobaczyła małego koleżkę Karin.

-Sama tego chciałaś. – odpowiedziała Karin po czym położyła dłonie na jej kolanach. – A teraz rozsuń nogi, bardzo ładnie proszę.

Dziewczyna nieśmiało rozsunęła nogi, pozwalając by głowa Karin zanurkowała do jej krocza.

-Ale kochana, rączki też zabierz.

Sakura potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Karin uśmiechnęła się i powolnymi, ponętnymi ruchami doczołgała się do jej twarzy.

-No dobrze, skoro swoją część mam zakończyć tutaj, to czas aby zaczęła się twoja cześć. – zapowiedziała Karin, po czym ustawiła się tak, by jej piersi znajdowały się nad jej twarzą.

Sakura zaczerwieniła się widząc je. Były podobne rozmiarem do jej własnych, lecz jej sutki i aureolki były większe i bardziej zaczerwienione.

-No dalej. Ja czekam. – przypomniała Karin delikatnie zarzucając klatką piersiową by wprowadzić jej piersi w falowany ruch.

Sakura nie rozumiała tego co się z nią działo. Momentalnie jej usta zrobiły się pełne śliny i chciały possać te mięsiste owoce nad jej głową. Niepewnie chwyciła jedną z nich w swoją dłoń. Była delikatna i gorąca, niczym gorąca kula. Przejeżdżając kciukiem po piersiach, trąciła delikatnie jej sutek. Pierwszy raz dotykała sutków innych niż swoje. Czuła się dziwne jednak ciekawość kazała jej brnąć do przodu. Sutek był już twardy, był jak malutki grzybek. Nawilżając usta spojrzała niepewnie na Karin która spoglądała na nią z uśmiechem i niecierpliwością w oczach.

-No dalej. Nie krępuj się.

Sakura uniosła głowę i polizała antenkę. Karin wydała cichy jęk zadowolenia na co Sakura natychmiast oderwała usta od jej piersi.

-Spokojnie. Tak ma być. No dalej.

Języczek Sakury ponownie musnął sutek koleżanki po czym zaczął go ssać i przygryzać, zaś jej druga dłoń powędrowała do wolnej piersi Karin i zaczęła się nią bawić.

_Zaczyna się wczuwać, nareszcie. _

Karin poczuła jak jej ciało nareszcie się nagrzewa. Sakura była niczym dziecko, ssące piersi matki, była zawzięta i próbowała wyssać z nich mleko, przygryzając i ssąc jej sutka.

-Nie poleci z nich mleko, nie da rady. Musiałabym być w ciąży. – westchnęła Karin widząc wysiłek różowowłosej. Karin spojrzała na nią swoimi zielonymi oczyma w których pojawiła się ukryta chytrość.

-Pewna jesteś? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Karin spojrzała na nią lekko zgłupiała. Dłonie Sakury pokryły się zieloną charką, następnie przywarły do piersi Karin i zaczęły ją masować. Karin czuła na początku przyjemnie ciepło, jednak po chwili poczuła jakby przez piersi przeleciał Kunai. Wystraszona odskoczyła od Sakury, lądując plecami na łóżku.

-Co to by…?!

Karin spojrzała na swoje piersi i się przeraziła. Momentalnie, poczuła jak przybierają na wadze i się powiększają i pęcznieją.

-Co się dzieje?! Co zrobiłaś? – spytała przerażona Karin patrząc na Sakurę. Ta czołgała się ku niej ponętnymi ruchami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jej piersiach.

-Ja? Och, nic takiego, użyłam tylko prostego Jutsu aby twoje piersi zaczęły produkować mleko. – odpowiedziała pocierając policzkiem o jedną z jej piersi.

-Laktacja za pomocą Jutsu?! To możliwe?

-A nie widać? – spytała szyderczo Sakura z diabelskim uśmieszkiem, ściskając delikatnie jej pierś z której wyleciał stróżek mleka. Karin krzyknęła mocno, wstrząśnięta nowym uczuciem.

-Łał, ale są pełne, wyglądają jakby bardzo bolały. Mam cię wydoić? – spytała Sakura liżąc delikatnie jej sutek.

Karin czuła się przepełniona, jej klatka piersiowa bolała i ciążyła jej na tyle, że trudno było jej oddychać.

-Tak, proszę. – wysapała.

-Nie, poproś tak jak trzeba. – syknęła Sakura strzelając z palca w sutek Karin.

_Cholera jasna. Chyba przesadziłam, obudziłam w niej zdzirę. _

-Proszę, wydój moje wielkie, pełne mleka cycuszki. Pieść je, miętoś, ssij i przygryzaj moje wielkie piersi z których tryska mleko. Proszę!

-Hehe, brawo. Spełnię twoje życzenie.

Sakura chwyciła obie piersi w dłonie i przybliżyła jej ustki tak, by były obok siebie, po czym umieściła je w ustach i zaczęła je ssać.

-AAAAHAAAN!

Karin nie wiedziała że może czuć coś tak potężnego z jej piersi. Czuła jak mleko tryska przez jej sutki jak szalone, jak Sakura naciska palcami by wydoić jeszcze więcej, jej języczek gładził sutki, smakując mleka swojej koleżanki. Karin nie mogła powstrzymać jęków i krzyków wydobywających się z jej ust. Jej piersi zaczynały płonąć. Po chwili Sakura oderwała się od nich, a jej ręce ponownie zaświeciły zielonkawą chakrą.

-Brzmisz jakbyś była w siódmym niebie. Pozwól że na moment przerwę, też chcę poczuć to niebo.

Podczas gdy Sakura masowała swoje piersi, Karin wykorzystała ten moment by złapać oddech. Spoglądając w dół, zauważyła że jej piersi są na tyle duże, by mogła je chwycić i przyciągnąć do swoich ust.

_Ooo rany, przyszłam tutaj będąc łowcą a wyjdę jako zwierzyna. Ale… tak bardzo je ssała, jakby piła coś naprawdę dobrego. Muszę spróbować._

Karin chwyciła własną pierś i przyciągnęła ją do siebie, po czym chwyciła sutek w usta i zaczęła go ssać. Jej mleko wystrzeliło prawie natychmiast, na co Karin wydała zduszony jęk.

_TO JEST WSPANIAŁE! Czuję takie miłe ciepło i spokój, a mleko jest takie pyszne. Od tego można się uzależnić. _

Jej wolna dłoń skierowała się do jej penisa który w całej swej okazałości sterczał już ku górze. Zaczęła go energicznie trzepać, nie zwracając uwagi na Sakurę która właśnie skończyła masować swoje piersi. Podobnie jak u Karin, jej piersi przybrały na rozmiarze i zaokrągliły się.

-Chyba ktoś się tutaj zapomniał. – jęknęła Sakura chwytając dłonie Karin i brutalnie rozkładając je na łóżku. Karin jęknęła niezadowolona, nagle pozbawiona tych miłych uczuć.

-Nie rozumiem. – wyspała Karin, Sakura spojrzała pytająco. - Mówiłaś że to twój pierwszy raz, jednak zachowujesz się teraz jak rasowa sucz. O co chodzi?

-Cóż, ponieważ masz tego tam koleżkę. – Sakura wskazała na jej mokrego fiutka. – Traktowałam cię jak faceta, jednak kiedy polizałam te soczyste, jędrne piersi, zobaczyłam w tobie kobietę. Tsunade-sama trenowała mnie nie tylko jako ninję, ale także jako kobietę. To Jutsu laktacji to jedeno z moich własnych jutsu, pozwól że pokażę ci jeszcze jedno.

Ponownie, dłoń Sakura pokryła się jasnozieloną charką i zaczęła gładzić penisa Karin. Czując delikatnie dłonie Sakury i to przyjemne ciepło, Karin nie mogła się powstrzymać przed okazjonalnym wystrzeliwaniem jej bioder do góry.

-Tyle chyba wystarczy.

Sakura zabrała swoją dłoń i z męskości Karin i położyła ją przed swoją łechatczką. Po chwili Sakura zagryzła dolną wargę i syknęła mocno, z jej korcza wydobył się błysk przy którym Sakura głośno krzyknęła.

_Co jest grane?! Ta dziewucha…_

Po chwili światło zniknęło a Sakura zaczęła ciężko dyszeć. Karin otwarła oczy i… zamarła. Pomiędzy nogami Sakury pojawił się penis. Żywy, prawdziwy penis, taki sam jak jej. Żyły, wielkość, grubość, wszystko identyczne jak u niej.

-C-c-c-co?! Jak ty…?

-Zadziałało. – wysapała zadowolona Sakura. – To Jutsu pomnożenia. Stosuję je zwykle by pomnożyć organy takie jak wątroba albo płuco, nie próbowałam tego nigdy z penisem ani niczym podobnym, jednak okazało się że tak też to działa. To idealna replika twojego kutaska.

Karin słuchając tego nie mogła uwierzyć. W jednej chwili, ona i Sakura wyglądały identycznie.

-Jest taki duży i gorący, taki gruby. – wyszeptała Sakura gładząc swojego penisa i śliniąc się.

Ku zaskoczeni Sakury, Karin łapczywie chwyciła jej kutasa do ust i zaczęła go ssać i lizać. Sakura wydała z siebie potężny jęk, mając na twarzy wypisaną czystą ekstazę.

-Osz kurwa! Ale mi dobrze!

Usta Karin były ciasne i mokre, czuła ścianki jej policzków i wiedziała że Karin ssie najlepiej jak potrafi. Jej język gładził i muskał jej penisa, chcąc jak najszybciej doprowadzić ją do orgazmu. Sakura położyła jej dłonie na jej głowie i zaczęła ruszać biodrami rżnąć jej usteczka.

-Ooo tak, tak mi dobrze! Liż dalej!

Dłonie Karin skierowały się do jej piersi i kutasa, zaczynając się zadowalać podczas obciągania kutasa Sakura, która wydawała z siebie ciężkie jęki i krzyki. Momentalnie biodra Sakury przyśpieszyły a jej kutas zaczął pulsować.

-Karin, ja! AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHN!

Sakura dobiła swojego kutasa aż do nasady i wystrzeliła głęboko w przełyk Karin. Język Sakury się wywinął się z jej ust a jej twarz zastygła w ekstazie, strzelając stróżki spermy prosto w Karin, która łapczywie połykała wszystko. Gdy skończyła, Sakura zaczęła wyciągać go z ust Karin, która w międzyczasie czyściła go swoim językiem. Penis uwolnił się jej ust z głośnym „pop" a Sakura dysząc ciężko opadła na łóżku. Karin czuła jak jej brzuch jest do połowy pełny. Widać kiedy klonowała jej kutasa, sklonowała się też ilość pompowanej spermy.

_To był męski orgazm? To było super. Jakby moje ciało przeszył prąd za pomocą którego nastąpiła eksplozja. _

Kutas Sakury leżał teraz sflaczały na brzuchu właścicielki, Karin zaś doczłapała się do jej dolnych usteczek i zaczęła wsadzać tam swoje paluszki. Sakura wrażliwa po wcześniejszym orgazmie, podskoczyła lekko i pisnęła, czując intruza w swojej szparce.

-Ty wredna suko! Najpierw mnie okłamujesz że to był twój pierwszy raz, potem sprawiasz że zaczynam produkować mleko, kradniesz mi mojego własnego kutasa i rżniesz nim moje usta, zmuszając mnie był wypiła moją własną spermę? Kochana, mogę cię zapewnić, że tej nocy nie dam ci spać!

-Tak! Więcej! Proszę!

Karin ponownie złączyła ich usta i nie czekając na zaproszenie, wparowała z języczkiem w jej usta. Obie kunoichi były tak mocno podniecone że mleko zaczęło samo wypływać z ich piersi, pokrywając ich ciała i pościel. Biodra Sakura dogadały się w rytmie z ręką Karin i ruszały się tak, by sprawiać jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Po chwili Karin oderwała się od jej ust i wróciła między jej nogi, ustawiając swojego kutasa w linie prostej z jej cipką.

-Sakura, pożałujesz tego co zrobiłaś! Wyrucham cię tak mocno że z twojego mózgu zostanie tylko papka!

Kończąc to zdanie, Karin wepchnęła w cipkę Sakury ile tylko mogła nim poczuła jej ściankę. Sakura wydała z siebie niemy krzyk, jej kutas momentalnie stanąć na baczność a z jej piersi wystrzeliły spore stróżki mleka.

-Kłamczucha! Nie byłaś dziewicą! Nie miałaś błony!

-Tsunade-sama rozdziewiczyła mnie przy pomocy dildo… to pierwszy raz z prawdziwym kutasem!

-Tak? A więc powinnaś widzieć jak się RUSZAĆ! – Karin wyjęła swoją męskość niemalże do czubka po czym znów brutalnie dobiła do końca. Sakura jęknęła głośno, całkowicie zszokowana nowym doznaniem.

_To zupełnie inna liga niż dildo! Jest takie gorący i twardy, niczym rozpalony pręt! Czuję się taka pełna, na dodatek uderza o wejście do mojej macicy! Kami! To jest seks?! Chyba się uzależnię!_

Karin opadła na Sakurę, kładąc głowę na jednej piersi, chwytając sutek drugiej w usta i zaczynając niczym oszalała ruszać biodrami.

-Oh! TAK! MOCNIEJ! SZYBCIEJ! AAAH! TAKI WIELKI! AAAAHN!

Obie dziewczyny były w ekstazie. Zachowywały się niczym zwierzęta w rui. Biodra Karin wywoływały mocne i szybkie pchnięcia, zaś mięsnie w cipce Sakury zaciskały się i drżały na intruzie, próbując jak najszybciej doprowadzić Karin do orgazmu.

_Ta dziewczyna jest mięciutka i gorąca! Jej cipeczka jest jak poduszeczka! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to zaraz dojdę!_

Karin oderwała się piersi Sakury, objęła ją w pasie i chwyciła do góry, przerzucając ją i zmieniając pozycję. Sakura teraz klęczała nad jej męskością a Karin leżała na plecach, wyrzucając energicznie biodra w powietrze, dzięki nowemu kątowi, jej kutas wbijał się w Sakurę jeszcze mocniej, pocierając o inne, wcześniej nietykalne punkty.

-HIAAA! WŁĄŚNIE TAK! RŻNIJ MNIE! RŻNIJ MNIE SWOIM KUTASEM, RŻNIJ MNIE JAK BURĄ SUKĘ!

Sakura tego nie zauważyła, ale po chwili jej biodra zsynchronizowały się z biodrami Karin i zaczęły skakać w górę i w dół po mięsistym kutasie Karin. Ta, czując że nie musi już wykonywać całej pracy, pozwoliła sobie na przerwę i zaczęła napawać się widokiem. Twarz różowowłosej była bardzo zbereźna, jej usta szeroko otwarte z wystającym, oślinionym językiem, jej piersi latały na wszystkie strony pryskając mlekiem na prawo i lewo a jej kutas rzucał się w górę i w dół, rozbryzgując swoje soki. Po chwili Sakura zaczęła wykonywać biodrami koliste ruchy, ku uciesze okularnicy.

-Uuuu. Bardzo ładnie! Właśnie tak, używaj tych bioderek i tej szparki. – syknęła rozkosznie Karin zamykając oczy.

Musiała dobrze uważać żeby nie dojść, chciała by Sakura dobrze zapamiętała tę noc, dlatego musiała się postarać. Po chwili Sakura ponownie zaczęła skakać jak szalona, ściskając dłonią swoją podskakującą piersi by zacząć strzelać w otwarte usta Karin swoim mlekiem. Ta, czując na języku znany smak, zaczęła łapczywie połykać substancję.

-Karin, ja już nie mogę! Czuję to w obu ! Zaraz dojdę!

Karin uśmiechnęła się wściekle przerzuciła ją na plecy, by samej znaleźć się znów na górze. Jej biodra ponownie zaczęły wykonywać gwałtowne i szybkie ruchy, tak szybkie że oko ludzkie by tego nie dostrzegło.

-RŻNIJ MNIE! RŻNIJ MNIE JAK BURĄ SUKĘ! POMALUJ MI MACICĘ NA BIAŁO! SPUŚĆ SIĘ WE MNIE! AAAAAH! DOCHODZĘ! AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHN!

Po chwili Karin dobiła do końca i wygięła się w pół, Sakura zacisnęła swoje mięśnie na jej kutasie niczym imadło i obie dziewczyny krzyknęły na całe gardła. Karin zaczęła strzelać w otwartą macicę Sakury, która z kolei swoją spermę wystrzeliwała w powietrze, z ich piersi zaczęło tryskać mleko.

Gdy Karin skończyła strzelać, opadła na różowowłosą, całkowicie wykończona. Całe były w nasieniu pocie i mleku, lepiły się do siebie jednak z jakiegoś powodu, nie przeszkadzało im to. Penis Sakury zniknął a ich piersi wróciły do normy, obie dyszały ciężko. Karin czuła jak jej penis wiotczeje w środku jej waginy, która zrobiła się luźna.

-To…było…wspaniałe. – wydyszała Sakura gładząc swoją przyjaciółkę po włosach. Ta spojrzała na nią. W jej włosach była sperma a na twarzy mleko, jednak miała na sobie ciepły uśmiech i to spokojne spojrzenie. – Dziękuję.

-Do usług. – odpowiedziała Karin całując ją, na co Sakura odpowiedziała tym samym.

Obie dziewczyny całowały się aż usnęły w swoich ramionach, z uśmiechami na ustach.

* * *

Dostałem kilka głosów na różne panie, prezentują się one tak ( w kolejności od największej ilości głosów do najmniejszej ilości głosów):

**Tsunade** - 11 głosów

**Anko** - 11 głosów

**Temari **- 10 głosów

**Hinata - **9 głosów

**Ino - **9 Głosów

**TenTen(futa) - **9 głosów

**TenTen(normal) - **8 głosów

**Shizune - **8 Głosów

**Ayame - **8 głosów

**Naruko - **5 Głosów

**Hanabi** - 4 Głosy

Losowo wybrałem kolejną panią która będzie gwiazdą w następnym chapterze, panią tą została** Ayame** ( córka Teuchiego z Ichiraku). Nie wiem kiedy kolejny rozdział, postaram się by nie trwało to tak długo jak w tym przypadku. Recenzje jak zawsze mile widziane.

(i każdy kolejny kto mi podeśle głos na Chiyo, uduszę! )

Do zobaczyska!


End file.
